SPINEL Scented Embrace
by preciiousmochi
Summary: The familiar SPINEL scent, the nostalgic touches and voice reminded her of her last memories of him at that golden rice field. "Is it okay for me to indulge in your gentle kisses?","Is it really you?","Will you still be around when I wake up?" were the questions she wanted to ask. Set in Season 2. [KougamixAkane][Angsty] [Oneshot]


**Author's Note:** I'm so in love with Akane and Kougami ever since the first season. I just had to write a fic about them (and my first time writing hetero pair!). English is not my first language but I have tried my very best to minimize the grammatical errors. This was written in midnight while listening to EGOIST's All Alone With You. It's my favourite song among all the PP OPs and EDs ❤

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from Psycho-Pass.

* * *

><p>She stirred awake by the feeling of a soft kiss planted on her lips. The lips kissing her were so strong yet they moved so gently against her own, almost like they were afraid to hurt her. Was she assaulted by an intruder? No, the kiss was too gentle to be from an assaulter. Waking up and pushing away the person on top of her suddenly seemed to be impossible. The scent of the familiar Spinel cigarettes was so strong, the kisses were so gentle. Was it okay to indulge in it?<p>

The kiss broke momentarily.

_"Akane…"_

This voice… The very same voice she had been longing to hear again. She couldn't forget that deep voice. The last time he called her by her first name was still so fresh in her memories. He sounded so frantic after discovering that she had clung to the back of the truck that Makishima was driving when he was trying to escape from them. It was as if he was afraid to lose her. If Akane wasn't so focused on stopping Makishima she would be very surprised. Thinking back about it made her a little happy knowing that he cared so much even though he rarely showed it.

Tears leaked from her closed eyes. The tears of relief and tears of fear stained her cheeks. She was relieved that he was back yet afraid to lose him again when the dawn breaks. Slightly calloused thumbs wiped away her tears. There were no words of comfort; only comforting kisses on her cheek and lips. He was the only one that could tear away the brave and tough façade she put up for the past year. She felt like that once naïve inspector again as soon as she was enveloped in a Spinel scented embrace from the warmth behind her.

This embrace felt so nostalgic… The first and last time she was held so dearly by him would forever be a treasured memory to her. Lying helpless, injured, afraid and almost unconscious on the vast rice field at the crash site, it was those same strong pair of arms that lifted her up protectively and brought her to safety. Just curling up in his arms felt like everything would be okay, no matter how bad things were going. But she had to wake up. She had to stop him from going after Makishima.

If she woke up this time too, would he disappear from her again like he did last time? The scent of Spinel was lulling her to sleep. It was so comforting. Her head felt so hazy. The soft kisses on her hair made her feel so cherished. Was he really back? There were so many questions she wanted to ask. But all she wanted to do now was to bury her face into that warm toned chest pressed against her back. She missed him so much that it hurt all the time. Work was the only way to keep him off her mind.

_"Kougami-san…"_

How long had it been since she last uttered that name? It felt so foreign to say it now even though that name had never left her mind. Not even once all this time. She turned over to hold the person she missed so much all this time. Her foggy mind cleared up gradually from her sleep only to find that the space beside her remained cold. There was no one there. She should have known. A pang of disappointment twisted her heart. Truth was that she never knew it could hurt so much to miss someone. Having faith that they will meet someday, somewhere again made it less painful.

The ashtray full of cigarette butts and cold ashes sat on her desk in the same position as she left it. The smell of Spinel lingered constantly in the air. Tears dripped down from her face, dampening the white bed sheets. Just for today, she wanted to be honest about her pain.

* * *

><p><strong>End note: <strong>It's my first time writing angst. I hope I didn't do too badly! Thanks for reading! If you are nice enough to leave me some reviews and show me where to improve, I'll be very grateful.


End file.
